friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Birthing Video
"The One With The Birthing Video" is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on February 7, 2002. Plot Joey is still depressed that he can't be with Rachel, so Phoebe gets him the happiest dog (called Mozzarella) in the world to cheer him up. However, Joey even manages to depress the dog so much that he doesn't want to get out of his chair at all, till the point where he thinks that he broke the dog. Rachel on the other end has problems with Ross: she has to watch Discovery Channel all day and Ross making problems of leaving a drumstick in the couch. It's Valentine's Day, which sadly causes problems for all of them. Ross still has to tell Mona that Rachel is now living with him. When he starts telling her, Mona interrupts him and disapproves the whole idea before he told her that it already happened, after which Ross decides to not tell her yet. Instead, he plans a wonderful evening with her and to tell her at the moment she thinks that she has the best boyfriend. Mona however ruins his plans by coming to his home while Rachel is there and finds it out the hard way. She then decides that she's had enough of Ross' lies lately: giving her the key and then changing the lock, not telling her that he got Rachel pregnant and lying about Rachel moving in with her. Phoebe gives a birthing video to Rachel, but she forgets about it and left if at Monica's. When Chandler comes home from work, he thinks Monica got him porn for valentine and watches the tape, which freaks him out. When Monica shows him that she actually got him porn, on another tape, Chandler isn't in the mood anymore. When he also shows it too Monica, she's shocked too and their Valentine's Day is effectively ruined. When Rachel comes in, they give the tape to her but at first refuse to watch it with her. Rachel finally convinces them to watch it together, when they finally see the end of the tape, where the baby is born and everybody's really happy, though Rachel doesn't agree. Ross bumps into Joey in Central Perk. Ross is a bit surprised that Joey doesn't have a date on Valentine's Day and asks for the story: Joey tells the story about Rachel, how he likes her a lot, can't stop thinking about her and also how complicated it is with a friend of him who also dated her (so not telling that it's actually about Rachel). Ross then gives him the advice to talk with the guy, he might be okay with it. Joey then tells Ross that it's about Rachel, ending the episode. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Bonnie Somerville - Mona James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Dana Klein Borkow Trivia General *When Rachel is watching the birthing video with Monica and Chandler, she lifts her hands to her face and the ring seen on her right ring finger is Jennifer Aniston's engagement ring from Brad Pitt. This ring can be seen in more episodes, even though it doesn't make any sense that Rachel would wear one. *The Magna Doodle in this epsisode shows a drawing of a guy on a motorcycle. *Rachel mentions Nick-at-Nite, which is the evening programming on Nickelodeon for adult audiences with a lineup of classic television shows, including Friends. Goofs *Ross tells Mona that the baby started kicking while she was away for the week, but when the baby started kicking in the previous episode, Mona was in town. In fact, Ross kept forgetting he had plans with her. *The fact Ross repeats about saltwater taffy is untrue - in fact, saltwater taffy contains no salted water at all. The name dates back to 1889 when shop owner David Bradley sold taffy damaged in a flood as 'salt water taffy'. *When Chandler shows the birthing video to Monica, the actual tape is still on the coffee table. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8